Will You Be My Guardian Angel?
by VenomCybertron111
Summary: Frerard/Ferard   Frank is the new kid in his school. Gerard is known as the kid who almost killed him self a few years ago in the boys washroom.


**Frank Iero's P.O.V;**

So I'm sitting in my parents dirty white Suburban, on my way to my new school. I'm listing to my parents fight about meaning less shit…again.

"You're a Fucking Bitch that can't do anything right." My Dad yelled at my Mom. "I'm Sorry you're a Fucking lazy ass." My mom Responded back. "You Know What?" My Dad Yells, Louder. "What Cunt." My Mom yell's even louder.

I'm sure the car next to us can hear them. They don't care though, they never do.

"You and your mistake of a son can go to hell!" my dad yelled, stopping at a red light.

_Ouch that hurt._ -Note The Sarcasm.

"Go to Hell" My mom said before Smacking my Dad on the Right Cheek, it instantly forming red hand print.

And that is there typical fight.

As I'm about to get out of the suburban, my Dad puts his fist between the seats and says "Pound it". I shudder, Grab my black and white Back pack and Sling it over my left shoulder. "Have a Good First day at school" My mom says. "L'inferno attende" (A/N- L'infernp Attende Means 'Hell Awaits) I mutter before climbing down the Foot plate on the side of the Vehicle.

So let me tell you about myself. My Names Frank Iero, I have lived in the same City all my life. And I just switched schools because; I didn't like the harassment. I got Spit on, Shoved into lockers, Shoved into the Girls Bath room, being called Horrid Names. I just got tired of it. Now I have to have my parents that fight all the time, drive and pick me up from school. Why Them? Because I'm 15, so I don't have a license. Now I don't know if I'm Gay, Bi, and Or Straight. I know this probably sounds like a lie, but I have never been 'Turned on'. But I would care less if I'm Gay or not. I'm Really Short (5'2) for a male. So With that being said, let's get this day over with.

Entering the schools office, I noticed there were two desks. One sat a white short haired woman with piercing blue eyes, couldn't have been older than 35. The other desk sat a woman with long wavy brown hair with hazel eyes. Around 40 years old I would say.

I flinched when the large brown door I just entered, slammed shut.

"What do you want?" The Blond haired lady, who's I.D tag said 'Ms. Ward', Barked at me. "I-I'm N-new" I stuttered out nervously. I didn't know where to go to pick up my schedule. "Talk to Mrs. Tiffany" Ms. Ward, the blond haired woman, barked at me again.

I looked over to the other desk to see the brown haired woman, at the printed a few feet away from her desk getting something, before turning to me and sending a warm, welcoming smile. "Are you Frank Iero" She asked smiling. I nodded. "Here's your Class Schedule, your map, and your locker information. If you hurry along, you will only be a few minutes late for First hour. Let me write you a pass" The Brown haired Woman, Who's I.D tag read Mrs. Tiffany, Said smiling the whole time.

I must have zoned out because next thing I knew, I had 3 papers in my hand, a Yellow-Brownish hall pass in the other hand, and I was being ushered out of the Office.

What hour do I have first? I asked myself. Looking down at the Yellow and Purple paper my Schedule was printed on it read 'U.S History- Mr. Patton – B209' Off to Hall B!

The classroom was relatively simple to find. You know, after the hallways cleared out, and the Dean of students pointed me in the right direction. I knocked quietly on the Wooden Door, A Tall Thin man, Gray Hair, and Many Wrinkles on his face opened the door. "You're Late" he grumbled, in a deep voice. "I'm New" I Squeaked Back. "Frank Iero?" He said, pronouncing my Last name wrong. But I didn't want to back talk him. Not now at least. "Go sit In Between Mr. Way, And Other Mr. Way-"He pointed to the back of the class room where two boys, one Probably 15, the other 16. The 15 year old had Sandy Brown hair, Skinny like a Twig, was wearing a black Tee that fit him good. Thin wire rimmed glasses, and black skinny jeans, the one that was probably 16, Has Shoulder length Black Hair, A chubby but Thin at the same time Skinny Childish Face. Misfits Tee, and Black Skinny Jeans. And DAMN he was hot! At least I think that I think that.

"Hi I'm Mikey" The Younger looking boy with sandy brown hair and wire rimmed glasses said, poking me on my left shoulder. Where he was sitting next to me on that side. "Frank" I said smiling in his direction. "That guy next to you, his names Gerard, he's just being anti-social" Mikey said pointing to the black haired man, who I thought was Handsome (I think). The Black haired boy looked up from what I assume was a drawing, and said "Shut up Mikey, I'm sure he doesn't want to hear you talk". His voice was… angelic? I don't know how to describe it, but he had a slightly heavy jersey accent, talking out of the side of his mouth. You probably say it's creepy that I noticed this but he smelled like Coffee.

"Whatever Gee-Tard, You know you love me." Mikey said smirking. Hmmm I wonder if their Dating. All of sudden a masculine guy with a big poufy brown afro, that sat in front of me, Turned around. "I love you more!" he almost shouted. His voice was … Girly. Okay. Is this like a Love Triangle?

"So Frank?" The Guy with the Afro, and Girly voice said. "Yeah?" I voiced back. "Even Though you said one thing, want to sit with us at lunch?" The guy with the Afro Asked. Let me think about this. Would I rather sit by the hot boy (Gerard) and get to know him, or sit by myself? "Yeah Sure" I said Smiling. "Alright, Cool. I'm Ray By the Way" Ray-The guy with the afro Said smiling. Then his smile cracked even bigger. "That shit totally rhymed! Ray, Way…"Ray Said loudly enough to have the teacher clear his Throat and Say "Mr. .Way, Other Mr. Way, Mr. Toro, And Mr. Iero please be quiet or you will go see the Dean of Students".

All of a sudden the song 'I Kissed a Boy' By Cobra Star ship came through the class. Looking around I noticed Gerard was blushing and Mikey was saying "Oi, Didn't mom tell you to change that ring tone!" So I guess their brothers. "The Dean's Office. NOW" Mr. Patton said, writing on what I assumed a pass because he shoved the yellow slip in my hands before shoving us out the door.

"So... Want to go have a smoke?" Gerard asks to me? "Don't we have to get to the dean's office?" I asked. "Probably. Come on I want a smoke, and to play 20 Questions." He said with a smirk. "Gerard!" Mikey wined "Last time you played 20 questions, you got beat up!"

"Fine then we will play truth or dare like you and ray do, when you think I'm sleeping" Gerard said with a Bigger Smirk. A look of panic flashed over Mikeys face, before Ray Burst out laughing.

Without another word being uttered, we retreated to the schools parking lot and sat in what I assumed to be Gerard car.

"Let the Game begin." Gerard Said Sending a Cheeky smile towards me.

"Frankie, Truth or Dare" Gerard asked me. Wow, he went from Anti-Social, to Social Butterfly.

"Truth" I said. Not knowing how far they take this Game.

"What's your Sexuality?"


End file.
